Yume
by Mikltov
Summary: Les pensées d'un frère avant, pendant et après la Guerre des Elements (Suikoden III). Muchas Spoilers sur Suiko 3.


Yume Par Mikltov  
  
Bon, je vous préviens, il y a beaucoup de spoil dans cette fic, surtout de Suikoden III. Je conseille à ceux qui ont joué à Suikoden III de lire cette fic. En ce qui concerne les autres, essayez de l'avoir en américain (car ce n'est pas sûr que nous l'ayons, nous autres, européens), même pour ceux qui détestent l'anglais. Pour ceux qui vont spoiler (je suis sûre qu'il y en a), ne pleurez pas en apprenant la nouvelle du "Qui-est-le- méchant-pas-beau-qu'on-doit-latter-la-gueule" de Suikoden III et ce qui s'est globalement passé au scénario secret de Suikoden III (le sixième scénar (POV) qu'on débloque à la fin du jeu). N'allez pas me dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu !!!  
Je dois avouer que lorsque j'y ai joué, j'ai fait un truc du genre : ''Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est LUI le méchant !J'aurai mieux aimé tuer ce travelo de mage !!!'' (je ne veux quand même pas mettre les mots exacts que j'avais dit, je peux être très... ... ... vulgaire (surtout dans les jeux de bastons, en particulier King Of Fighters 97' que je me refais)).  
  
Partie 1 : Désespoir  
  
« J'ai vu un ange qui montait du côté où le soleil se lève, avec le sceau qui imprime la marque du Dieu vivant ; D'une voix forte, il cria aux quatre anges qui avaient reçu le pouvoir de dévaster la terre et la mer :  
Ne dévastez pas la terre, ni la mer, ni les arbres, avant que nous ayons marqué du sceau le front des serviteurs de notre Dieu. »  
La Bible, l'Apocalypse.  
  
Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la fin de la ''Guerre des Eléments''. Et, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, Sasarai était perturbé par la mort du Masked Bishop et sur la vérité sur ses véritables origines.  
Le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre continuait d'avancer. Il était vêtu de bottes noirs et d'un bas blanc. Son haut était un vêtement saphir et noir richement orné et décoré, au niveau du torse, d'un sigle blanc quelconque. Sur ses deux majeurs se trouvaient deux chevalières.  
Il était accompagné d'un attendant aux cheveux de paille court et aux yeux azur. Il était vêtu comme l'Evêque, mais il portait une courte lame sur sa taille et un couvre-chef noir sur la tête.  
Soudainement, ce dernier s'arrêta et laissa le Maître de la Terre continuer son chemin. Il était interdit à ceux qui n'étaient point membre du Clergé de se diriger au-delà. L'Evêque Renégat se fichait entièrement de ces règles mais n'avait pas emmené la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il était accompagné, une fois, de l'ainé des petit-fils de Leon Silverberg.  
Quelques pas plus loin se trouvait une porte. Il toqua et entra immédiatement, tout en étant perdu dans un cercle vicieux de pensées.  
L'intérieur était circulaire et cristallisé. Les murs étaient en cristal de couleur myosotis et le plafond est cristal de diamant. Les planches qui maintenaient le toit étaient en or massif. Sur le sol se dessinait une allée de cristal azurée, avec quelques cercles et de décorations en or pur. Les marches et les colonnes étaient en cristal au couleur d'argent.  
Des dizaines de hauts membres du clergé dessinaient un cercle autour d'un individu. Celui-ci avait les mêmes iris émeraudes et les mêmes mèches de cheveux de terre brûlée que Sasarai. Ce dernier remarqua deux espaces vides dans le cercle de personnes. L'une d'elles était sa place, l'autre appartenait à l'Evêque Impie.  
Le Maître de la Terre s'inclina, saluant les personnes présentes. Contrairement à lui, l'Evêque Rebelle ne s'était quasiment jamais incliné devant une personne, considérant cela comme une insulte. Cet évêque n'avait aucun respect et aucune considération, n'obéissant qu'à ses propres principes. Pour lui, ''Personne n'avait reçu par nature le droit de gouverner les autres, même s'ils portaient des Vraies Runes''.  
Puis, le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre s'avança au milieu du cercle et s'agenouilla devant la personne ayant les mêmes caractéristiques que lui. Le pourquoi de cette ressemblance avait toujours échappé à la raison de l'Evêque, de même la ressemblance flagrante entre lui et l'Evêque Impie. Jusqu'à cette dernière guerre où le Masked Bishop lui apprit leur véritable origine. La vérité l'avait blessée, écoeurée, mais il s'opposa fermement à l'Evêque Renégat, n'ayant pas d'autres choix.  
La personne lui ordonna de faire son rapport. Serrant sa main gauche, il le fit. Mais, de plus en plus qu'il avançait, les souvenirs de cette guerre lui refaisaient surface. Et de plus en plus, il comprenait les paroles de l'Evêque Impie. Il commençait à comprendre la raison pour laquelle il n'obéissait à aucun des ordres.  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'individu lui demanda :  
  
« Et à propos de 'lui' ? ... Il est mort. Les Ruines se sont écroulées et seul lui et son attendante étaient encore à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pu retrouver que la Vraie Rune de la Terre. Et la rune qu'il portait a disparu lorsqu'il est mort. Peut importe !Ca ne change en rien mes plans, bien que cette Rune soit le centre des Quatre Eléments principaux. Oui, Sir Hikusaak... Tu peux disposer. » fit le dénommé Hikusaak « Je te rappellerai si besoin est. Mes sincères remerciements, Lord Hikusaak. »  
  
Sasarai s'inclina de nouveau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Rapidement, tout en marchant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la place de l'Evêque décédé. Une expression d'une infinie tristesse s'illuminait dans le regard du membre du clergé. Egalement, il regarda, avec dégoût, la position qu'il occupait depuis de nombreuses années.  
Soudainement, il remarqua plusieurs évêques se retenir de rire. Il accéléra le pas, s'inclina devant le Porteur de la Rune Cercle, avant de partir.  
Tout de suite après d'avoir fermé la porte qu'une hilarité générale brisa le silence. L'attendant s'avança rapidement vers le Commandant de l'Armée Régulière. Il fut stupéfait de voir ce dernier regardait le sol avec fureur, tout en avançant. Le Maître de la Terre était répugné par l'attitude des membres du Clergé, de même par l'attitude de Hikusaak.  
  
Même si c'est 'lui' qui est mort, aucun être n'a reçu le droit de souhaiter la mort de quiconque. Aucun n'a le droit de porter un jugement. Seul Dieu le peut...  
  
Les deux personnes avancèrent, s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de la place circulaire. Tout ce qui concernait le Masked Bishop revint dans sa mémoire.  
  
(anecdote)  
  
C'était deux ans avant, à une conférence de l'Archidiâcre, à l'extérieur du Temple. Le feuillage des arbres prenait les couleurs de terre avant de tomber au sol. Bien qu'il ne voulût pas le montrer, le Détenteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre s'ennuyait terriblement en entendant le long discours. Cependant, il devait être présent. C'était l'un de ses devoirs en tant que membre du Clergé.  
Puis, plusieurs cris attirèrent son attention, venant de sa gauche. Sans perdre un seul instant, lui et son attendant se dirigèrent vers les différentes voix. Il pensait immédiatement à une dispute, provoquée par le Prêtre Rebelle. Mais, à cette époque, ce dernier n'était qu'un simple prêtre s'occupant des affaires politiques de Harmonia. Et la question si cet individu pouvait devenir un évêque était en pleine discussion.  
Il aperçut deux évêques, hurlant sur une adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux saphir. Le membre du clergé la connaissait de vue et peu. Mais il savait que cette personne était l'attendante du Prêtre Renégat. Cette femme était la seule personne que ce dernier acceptait comme assistante.  
Celle-ci criait également sur les deux Grands Prêtres. Elle se préoccupait peu de Harmonia et de la religion, mais se souciait sans cesse de son Maître. Elle disait tout le temps ce qu'elle pensait, même en face du futur Masked Bishop. Mais elle était la seule qui pouvait faire sourire ce dernier, malgré le masque doré inoxydable que ce dernier portait éternellement.  
Cependant, la voir seule était inhabituel, surtout que le Prêtre Impie ne la laissait quasiment jamais seule. Sasarai savait que ce n'était pas à cause de ses pouvoirs rarissimes qu'il s'occupait d'elle, mais parce qu'il était toujours inquiet à son sujet. A côté d'elle, le renégat était presque comme un père ou tel un grand frère.  
La femme hurla :  
  
« J'attends vos excuses !Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des membres du Clergé que vous avez droit à tout ! Pourquoi on doit s'excuser, petite ?Tu n'es qu'une simple attendante. De plus, tu pourrais avoir une vie meilleure ici qu'en servant ton prêtre ! Premièrement : vous m'avez bousculée. Deuxième de toutes : je préfère encore mieux assister mon Maître que d'être à nouveau sous votre servitude ! »  
  
A cette parole, le Possesseur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre se souvint de la fois où les prêtres parlaient d'un incident produit pendant son absence. Elle devait avoir vers les six ans et un inconnu l'avait emmené hors de Crystal Valley. Les membres du clergé avaient expliqué que l'inconnu était en compagnie de trois personnes. Ils les avaient tous reconnus du premier coup d'oeil : Riou Genkaku, l'ex-Leader de l'Armée Orange de Dunan ;- sa soeur, Nanami Genkaku ;- et le dernier roi de Highland, Jowy Blight qui s'était renommé Atreides.  
D'après les témoignages, elle était dans les bras de l'individu, la tenant fermement. Celui-ci avait le même visage que Sasarai, ses cheveux arrière coupé et sa frange dépassant quasiment le niveau des yeux. Il était vêtu de vert et de blanc. Des bottes brunes lui couvraient les pieds. Il s'était battu avant de récupérer la jeune fille. Et, celui contre qui il s'était battu était Hikussaak lui-même.  
Il se demandait encore quel était le lien de relation entre l'inconnu et le prêtre masqué. Mais, lors de la Guerre des Eléments, il eut la réponse à cette question.  
  
L'Evêque fut ramené à la réalité lorsque l'un des membres du clergé commençait à attaquer l'adolescente. Cette dernière esquiva difficilement et fut surprise de voir l'autre Grand Prêtre la tenir fermement. Elle essaya de se dégager de la poigne de son adversaire, mais elle manquait de force.  
Ce dernier chuchota dans l'oreille et de la rage se refléta dans les yeux azur de la jeune femme. Immédiatement après, elle donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son agresseur. Profitant de l'instant de surprise, elle lança un sortilège au niveau du visage.  
Elle tonitrua :  
  
« Dites encore du mal de mon Maître et vous le regretterez ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ton prêtre a de plus, comparé à nous ?Il n'est qu'un chien, ne sachant pas s'occuper correctement des affaires du pays et prenant des vacances quand ça lui chante. »  
  
A cette parole, le regard de l'attendante se fit plus dur, plus froid et plus menaçant. Cette fois, Sasarai s'approcha de plus en plus vers le lieu, voulant arrêter la fureur de l'adolescente. Un des membres du clergé tenta de nouveau de la frapper. Au dernier moment, le Maître de la Terre lui agrippa violemment le cou, serrant sa poigne.  
  
« Je trouve cela injustifier de frapper l'attendant d'un autre membre du clergé. ''La violence n'est que l'arme des faibles''. De plus, il faudrait voir ses propres défauts et ses propres actions avant, et de corriger ses attitudes puériles. ''Prends conscience de tes actes avant de blâmer les autres''. Le Champion de la Justice !!!!!! hurla l'autre évêque Evêque Sasarai, vous vous trompez entièrement de responsable. On vous assure que c'est elle qui a commencé à nous provoquer... »  
  
Immédiatement après, l'autre membre du clergé commençait à faire un geste pour empoigner la jeune femme. Elle se préparait à se battre, son regard remplit de fureur. A peine qu'il était à quelques millimètres de la toucher, il tomba au sol. Le Chef de l'Armée Régulière de Harmonia et l'adolescente étaient surpris de voir un individu masqué en face d'eux, le pied gauche levé vers la direction de l'évêque au sol.  
Ce dernier avait des bottes brunes et un bas noir. Il portait un pull tel l'écorce des arbres, recouvert d'un long manteau de cuir noir et de tissu de jade. Ses cheveux étaient du même teint que Sasarai ;- sa frange dépassait quasiment le niveau des yeux et la chevelure derrière la nuque était moins longue. Bien qu'il les eût dans les poches, l'Evêque savait qu'il avait ses mains gantées. Son visage était recouvert d'un masque d'or très laid, pour les goûts de l'Evêque-Général. Il était un petit peu plus grand que la jeune femme.  
L'évêque, prit entre les griffes du Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre, s'exclama, alors que l'inconnu ramenait sa jambe :  
  
« Qui... ? Pour qui vous vous prenez ?!Enlevez là ou touchez là et vous allez regretter le jour où vous êtes nés ! Maître !! s'écria la jeune femme Tu n'as pas de honte d'avoir coupé le discours de l'Archidiâcre ? fit le membre du clergé agressé Pas du tout !Et pour dire la vérité, je m'ennuyais en écoutant le discours barbant de ce vieux croûton. » avoua le Prêtre Rebelle  
  
En l'écoutant, le Maître de la Terre sentait à la fois de la frustration et de l'admiration. De leur position, ils devaient une allégeance et une salutation respectable et sans faille pour les supérieurs. Sasarai les respectait ouvertement. Contrairement à lui, le Masked Priest avait, ni jurer fidélité, et ne respectait encore moins les supérieurs. Un souvenir revint dans sa conscience.  
  
(souvenir dans le souvenir)  
  
C'était quelques mois plus tôt, dans un des couloirs aérés du Temple. L'Evêque était avec son attendant, traversant le couloir sans aucunes pensées, sans aucunes préoccupations.  
Soudainement, il vit le prêtre masqué et son assistante, loin en face de lui. L'archidiâcre était également présent, son regard tourné vers le membre du clergé renégat et la jeune femme. Les deux personnes l'avaient remarqué mais continuaient leur chemin, tout en ayant un oeil sur le Grand Evêque.  
Tout de suite après, le supérieur les interpella, surprenant le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre et son attendant. Les interpellés étaient calmes, n'étant pas sidérés d'être arrêtés. L'archidiâcre leur signala :  
  
« Dites !Lorsqu'on rencontre un supérieur, ne doit-on pas le saluer ? »  
  
Les interpellés se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux. Le visage de la femme ne montrait aucun sentiment, ni même une lueur de surprise. Sasarai savait que ces deux personnes se comprenaient parfaitement, rien qu'en se regardant.  
Puis, le prêtre Rebelle s'exclama avec sarcasme, tout en se retournant pour voir le Grand Evêque :  
  
« Oui, bien sûr. J'avais totalement oublié. Ton assistante aussi ?demanda l'Archidiâcre avec fureur Je vais le faire pour elle également. Yo ! » et il lui tourna le dos tout en faisant un signe de la main. « Ciao ! Ce n'est pas vrai... murmura l'assistant du Chef de l'Armée Régulière Oh ! » interpella de nouveau le membre du clergé. « Je te conseillerai de ne pas trop jouer avec le feu. Un homme averti en vaut deux. Mais cette fois, il ne vaut guère mieux de laisser les chiens aboyer. »  
  
Le regard du Grand Evêque fit de plus en plus vil et amer. Le futur Masked Bishop et son attendante s'éloignaient de lui. Le spectateur était quasiment sûr que, derrière son masque, l'individu souriait avec sarcasme.  
Le Maître de la Terre observait la scène avec sidération. Comment un simple prêtre pouvait être aussi arrogant en face du plus haut gradé du clergé, après Sir Hikusaak lui-même ?Comment peut-il être aussi provocateur ?Lui, un simple prêtre ne s'occupant que des affaires du pays, ne révélant ni son nom, ni son visage, comment pouvait-il être aussi défiant ?  
Le détenteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre remarqua également que son assistant était sidéré et irrité par l'attitude d'un simple prêtre. Mais il était plus outré envers l'attitude de l'attendante du futur Evêque. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait posé aucun regard sur l'archidiâcre, mais que l'expression de ses yeux était fielleuse.  
Les deux personnes marchèrent vers la direction de l'Evêque, tout en murmurant des paroles que seul eux pouvaient entendre. Sasarai ne pouvait voir les lèvres de l'individu s'approchant de lui, à cause de son masque doré. Et les mouvements des lèvres de la jeune femme étaient perceptibles, mais il n'était pas bon pour lire sur les lèvres.  
Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de lui, le Commandant de l'Armée Régulière entendit le prêtre dire :  
  
« Pour ma part, ''si Dieu existe, alors il est incompétent.'' Il est même pire que la mort ou la destruction psychologique. »  
  
Cela étonna le Maître de la Terre. Lui qui était dans le monde de la religion depuis sa naissance, il trouvait inadmissible de critiquer la croyance des hommes. De plus, le Saint Royaume de Harmonia était principalement dirigé par la religion, grâce à un règne théocratique. La religion et l'Etat ne faisaient qu'un.  
Le membre du clergé, stupéfié par la surprise, prit la parole, alors que le prêtre masqué se retourna vers lui Ce dernier semblait savoir ce qu'il allait faire :  
  
« Comment oses-tu parler de cette façon de Dieu ?! ''En supposant que Dieu existe, il est incompétent. Et si il existe, il ne sauve personne. Seul toi peut te sauver.''... Pour ma part, je ne crois ni en Dieu, ni en moi-même. Il n'y a en ce monde que quelques rares personnes en qui je peux croire, dont la première est le Seigneur Hikusaak. Quoi ?Mais les Vraies Runes sont les Dieux de ce monde ! Pour moi, les Vraies Runes... ne sont que des démons assoiffés de sang, de destruction et de chaos... »  
  
Tout de suite après, il continua son chemin, accompagné de son attendante, alors que l'Evêque était exaspéré de la conduite de ce premier.  
  
(fin du souvenir dans le souvenir)  
  
Le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre se tint la tête, tout en soupirant. La foule grandissait davantage, plus intéressée par la perturbation que par le discours. L'archidiâcre regardait également la scène, avec frustration.  
Le Prêtre Masqué et son attendante regardèrent la foule avant de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis, les deux personnes hochèrent affirmativement la tête, en accord sur une chose que les autres ne savaient point. Mais, l'Evêque sentait que, dans quelques instants, ils allaient avoir la réponse à cette question.  
L'attendant de ce dernier rejoint également le centre de la foule, craignant une action organisée contre Sasarai. Celui-ci s'exclamait au même moment à l'individu masqué :  
  
« Tu as l'art de te mettre dans les pires problèmes. Bon, pour faire passer le temps ! » signala l'homme avec un masqué doré sur son visage, tout en levant sa main droite et son index de la même main. « Tous ceux qui me détestent, viennent tous ensemble,... Il va encore les provoquer..., murmura le Maître de la Terre Sir, vous avez d'autres façons de faire cela..., fit silencieusement son attendante ... qu'ils viennent l'attaquer... continua le prêtre masqué, tout en pointant son index sur Sasarai Quoi ?! hurla le Chef de l'Armée Régulière Et je prendrai ceux qui arriveront à le battre ! Promis ! »  
  
Immédiatement après, quasiment toute la foule se jeta sur l'Evêque, surpris. L'attendant de ce dernier était également présent, mais uniquement pour défendre son Maître. Ce dernier hurlait, alors que les deux provocateurs quittèrent le champ de bataille :  
  
« MASKED PRIEST, TU ME LE PAYERAS !!!!!! »  
  
(plus tard)  
  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, il était agenouillé, à l'intérieur de la chambre de Hikusaak, près du balcon. Ce dernier était sur le balcon de sa chambre, regardant la foule se disperser lentement. Il portait le vêtement azur du clergé, son coude droit sur l'accoudoir d'un siège en or pur. Sa main droite soutenait sa tête.  
Le dirigeant de Harmonia se retenait difficilement de s'esclaffer de rire, à la grande surprise du membre du clergé. Celui-ci avait plusieurs pansements sur le visage et une bande autour de la tête. Il avait également plusieurs bandes à différentes parties du corps, dont une importante à l'épaule gauche.  
Le détenteur de la Rune Cercle s'exprima :  
  
« Que c'était intelligent de sa part de te mettre dans les problèmes, mon fils. Hein ? Il sait pertinemment qu'il se dresse contre moi ainsi, mais il sait également que j'évite de m'ennuyer avec ses actes. C'est pourquoi je ne peux le renvoyer. Sir Hikusaak... Et il avait raison de dire que le discours de l'archidiâcre était ennuyeux. Tellement ennuyeux que j'ai failli dormir. D'ailleurs, toi aussi. C'est faux, Seigneur ! »  
  
En fait, la vérité est que je m'ennuyais terriblement. Mais je ne peux pas déshonorer le clergé qui m'a élevé. Je ne pas leur dire ce que je ressens, à cause du respect que je leur dois. Je suis comme un enfant qui doit ses respects à ses parents...  
  
« Si vous me le permettez, puis-je disposer ? demanda le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre Bien sûr. »  
  
Il inclina plus bas sa tête, tout en remerciant Hikusaak, avant de se diriger vers la porte en bois massif. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le dirigeant du Saint Royaume de Harmonia. Ce dernier avait un sourire sordide incrusté sur ses lèvres et regardait avec moquerie les personnes s'éloignant du lieu de la conférence.  
Le Maître de la Terre tourna la poignée de la porte, les yeux dirigés vers le sol, songeur.  
  
Je ne peux pas être comme ce prêtre. Il est dans une liberté dans laquelle je ne peux point accéder. Une liberté qui est défini par une barrière de cristal. En un mot, je l'envie...  
  
A peine d'avoir fait quelques pas, le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre percuta une personne. Ce dernier leva son regard et fut stupéfait de voir le prêtre masqué baissé. Celui-ci ramassait quelques papiers échappés d'une épaisse enveloppe brune. Il ne sentait pas le regard du prêtre sur lui, mais un sentiment de rage lui perçait la peau.  
Le Commandant de l'Armée Régulière s'excusa auprès de l'individu, tout en l'aidant à réunir les documents. Lorsqu'il les tendit, le membre du clergé masqué les prit rapidement avec fureur, avant de les remettre dans la pochette. Puis ce dernier alla vers les appartements du Possesseur de la Rune Cercle.  
Sasarai entendit un murmure venant du prêtre rebelle :  
  
« Je te conseillerai de penser librement chez toi. Cela t'éviterait de te causer plus dans les problèmes. Plus de problèmes, par la faute de qui ?! hurla l'Evêque Même avant que je sois là, tu étais déjà hai à cause de ta position. Il était normal qu'ils te sautaient dessus également. Ce n'est pas moi qui les ait provoqués !!! Même si je me battais, ils auraient pu profiter de la confusion pour t'entraîner dans la bagarre. »  
  
Cette parole surprit le membre du clergé. Le futur Masked Bishop entra dans la chambre de Hikusaak, sans toquer une seule fois, intriguant le Maître de la Terre.  
Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrouvrir la porte de bois massif. Il aperçut le prêtre rebelle, s'avançant vers le Détenteur de la Rune Cercle, sans le saluer une seule fois. Puis, il s'assit devant lui, sur le rebord du balcon.  
Ce dernier signala :  
  
« Sir Hikusaak, voici les papiers du mois. Comme toujours, tu as fait rapidement. Je me suis toujours dit qu'il valait mieux plusieurs jours de travail intenses et éviter de s'ennuyer avec des papiers, le reste du mois. Puis-je voir ? Bien sûr, Lord Hikusaak ! »  
  
Un silence régna pendant quelques minutes, avec comme seul bruit le papier plissé. Le détenteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre regardait encore la scène avec stupéfaction.  
Soudainement, Hikusaak prit la parole :  
  
« Tu veux que Le Buque devienne seconde classe ? Je sais pertinemment que cela fait que quelques décennies qu'ils sont au régime de Harmonia et que c'est trop tôt. Mais, si on leur donne satisfaction, on peut éviter une bataille qui affaiblirait davantage nos forces. Tu veux parler de cette guerre il y a un an ? Bien sûr. La tentative de la conquête du royaume de Highland de l'an dernier a duré assez longtemps pour épuiser nos soldats, en vain. Mais, si nous leur donnons leurs revendications, cela pourrait influencer les autres régions des autres classes sociales bas-de-gamme à obéir sous le commandement de notre sain royaume. Il arrive à penser aussi loin... murmura le Chef de l'Armée Régulière Enfin, pour moi, cela est trop tôt. De plus, on a d'autres régions qui sont sous le commandement de Harmonia depuis bien plus longtemps que Le Buque. Mais pourquoi cette ville ? Parce que j'ai le pressentiment que cette ville va jouer un rôle majeur dans une future guerre contre Grassland. De plus, cela pourrait changer la loyauté des habitants, dont la majorité se considère encore Gransslanders. ... Bien. Dans quelques années, on changera la position de Le Buque. Merci beaucoup. Non, je devrais plutôt te remercier. ?! fut sidéré l'Evêque Tu arrives à faire du bon travail et en plus, tu me divertis très bien. Comment ça, Sir ? demanda le prêtre Tu dis les choses ouvertement, sans penser aux conséquences... Je pense aux conséquences, mais il est plus facile pour moi de m'exprimer librement à l'égard des membres du clergé. Que veux-tu dire ? Que certaines personnes ne peuvent pas être cru. »  
  
Un long silence instable et insoutenable s'installa entre les deux personnes. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et le Maître de Harmonia ne cillait pas un seul moment. C'était comme s'il essayait de voir les pensées du prêtre renégat, derrière son masque doré. Sasarai était sûr que le membre du clergé masqué faisait la même chose, libre comme il était.  
Immédiatement après, le Porteur de la Rune Cercle s'esclaffa de rire, surprenant l'Evêque. Le dirigeant demanda tout en essayant d'étouffer son rire :  
  
« Hahaha... Penses-tu vraiment qu'une rébellion peut se produire dans le Temple et dans le Palais Circulaire ? S'ils viennent ici, ce n'est pas par fidélité, Sir, mais par obligation. Ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre la moindre absence, à moins de perdre la vie. Et, que me conseilles-tu de faire ? De le démissionner et de prendre comme subordonné l'Evêque Sasarai. Quoi ?! »  
  
Tout de suite après, Sasarai se rendit compte qu'il avait trahi sa présence. Il sentit les regards des deux personnes épiées sur lui. Ne sachant que faire, il s'échappa, tout en plaquant sa bouche avec sa main droite. Il se dégoûtait, exécrant sa naïveté et son indiscrétion.  
  
(fin de l'anecdote)  
  
Souvent, le Maître de la Terre avait envié la liberté et la puissance que le défunt évêque possédaient. Mais, il sentait également que ce dernier l'enviait, de sa position et de ses relations avec le Clergé. Sans le savoir, les deux êtres s'enviaient mutuellement. Mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le Masked Bishop avait incité Hikusaak de le prendre comme subordonné.  
Il se souvint mélancoliquement d'une parole de l'évêque rebelle.  
  
"Les plus forts sont presque toujours ceux qui ont le plus de doutes... Et j'en fais parti..."  
  
Et il avait raison. Derrière ce masque se trouvait le même visage que Sasarai. Et derrière ce même visage se trouvait une muraille de doutes, de haine et d'une volonté de fer pour quitter ce monde auquel il n'était point attaché.  
Pourtant, malgré ses doutes, le détenteur du masque adorait mettre l'Evêque dans les pires problèmes...  
  
(anecdote)  
  
C'était le dernier jour de l'année. Cependant, le Prêtre Renégat n'avait pas rendu un seul papier. Mais lorsque le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre le voyait, ce dernier se réjouissait à l'approche du nouvel an.  
Il était au milieu de la place circulaire cristallisé, agenouillé devant l'archidiâcre. Celui-ci se retenait difficilement d'exprimer sa vive colère Pourtant, seul ceux qui étaient présent dans la salle savaient que le Grand Evêque désirait ardemment se débarrasser du membre du clergé impie.  
Le plus haut gradé du Clergé, après Hikusaak, s'exclama :  
  
« Evêque Sasarai. Oui. ...'Il'... 'Il' n'a pas encore rendu... les papiers alors qu''il' doit les rendre aujourd'hui... Peux-tu... aller les... chercher... ? Ah... Oui. »  
  
Plusieurs heures après, le Leader de l'Armée Régulière était au Temple, cherchant le bureau du membre du clergé concerné. Tout de suite après, un soldat de Harmonia le salua et, profitant de ce moment, Sasarai demanda :  
  
« Dites, vous savez où est le bureau du Masked Priest ? Au fond du couloir à gauche. Mais, lui et son attendante ne sont pas là- bas pour le moment. QUOI ?! Ils sont sur les toits du Temple.  
  
QUOI ?????!!!!!!! Sur les toits... Il se fiche de moi !!!! Surtout en plein hiver et en plein retard !!!  
  
Merci beaucoup. »  
  
Le Maître de la Terre prit la direction du toit, marchant le plus rapidement possible, ne se souciant pas s'il percutait une personne.  
Il le vit, allongé sur les tuiles recouvrant le toit, son masque doré recouvrait toujours son visage. A ses côtés se trouvait son assistante, assise à sa droite, ses cheveux flottant dans le vent. Les deux personnes regardaient Crystal Valley, couverte sous un léger manteau de neige.  
Le Masked Priest prit la parole, tout en redressant son dos :  
  
« J'adore les festivités du nouvel an, surtout lorsque je... MASKED PRIEST ! »  
  
Les deux individus tournèrent leur regard vers le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre. Ce dernier était essoufflé et furieux envers le prêtre. Puis, sans attendre la question de l'Evêque Impie, il l'empoigna fermement par le col de son manteau, malgré les regards furieux de l'attendante.  
Plusieurs minutes après, Le Chef de l'Armée Régulière le força de s'asseoir. Pourtant, il sentait une détestable sensation d'être moqué. Mais, lorsque ce dernier tentait de prendre la parole, Sasarai pointa son index vers une pile de papier, lui ordonnant de finir son travail le jour même.  
Le futur évêque soupira, tout en se grattant les cheveux et en prenant une feuille de la pile. En regardant le document, il soupira de nouveau, en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. Ce geste irrita davantage l'Evêque-Général.  
Celui-ci tenta de prendre la parole, mais il fut coupé par l'adolescente :  
  
« Maître ? Sera, pourrai-je avoir une tasse de thé, s'il te plaît ? Avec plusieurs tartines de Nutella ? Bien sûr. »  
  
Immédiatement après, elle sortit discrètement, sans aucun bruit, alors que la rage de Sasarai augmentait sans cesse. Elle fut au paroxysme lorsqu'il vit le prêtre renégat mettre sa main droite devant l'endroit où se trouvait la cavité buccale tout en se grattant le dos avec l'autre main. Ce dernier murmura :  
  
« Envie de dormir... Dodo... Allez, tient une plume et fait bouger ta main !!!!!!!! Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de prendre des vacances pendant quelques jours alors que t'as même pas fini ton travail !!!! Bien sûr que si. Tu me racontes quoi, là ?! Je n'appelle pas cela du travail, mais du ''je m'en foutiste'' !! Ce n'est pas du ''je m'en foutiste''. Je suis fatigué, rien qu'en tenant une plume ! Tu... Tu... Tu me cherches !!! Allez, au boulot et que ça saute !!! Toi, tu dois manquer de fer. Je manque de rien !!! »  
  
Immédiatement après, l'attendante entra, apportant un plateau soutenant une tasse de thé vert et plusieurs tranches de pain recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de chocolat. Elle ne fut point surprise de voir les deux personnes se disputer. Elle savait pertinemment que son maître s'amusait à mettre en fureur le Maître de la Terre.  
Elle posa la tasse sur le bureau du Masked Priest. La tasse était en argile et plusieurs représentations de cerisiers et quelques pétales de fleurs de cerisier la décorait. Puis, la dénommé Sera posa le plateau sur une table annexe du bureau avant de s'asseoir. L'Evêque posa violemment ses mains sur le bureau tout en tonitruant jusqu'à se casser les cordes vocales :  
  
« Alors, tu te mets à travailler ?! Je veux sortir... Fini d'abord ton travail !!! ... Je peux dire quelque chose ? Signe tes papiers !!! Après, tu discuteras !!!! »  
  
Le Prêtre Renégat soupira tout en penchant sa tête vers sa gauche. Puis, il se gratta les cheveux avant de prendre une feuille de la pile de documents. Le Chef de l'Armée Régulière souffla de soulagement et quitta la pièce pour se calmer.  
  
Etre avec lui, quelle calamité !!! Il m'épuise et me force à hurler. Mais comment a-t-il pu avoir une place ici ?  
  
Il revint une heure plus tard, détendu et parfaitement calme. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir son attendante près de l'individu masqué, regardant attentivement ce qu'il faisait.  
En voyant le Possesseur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre, elle s'écarta et fit signe à ce dernier de s'approcher. L'Evêque était étonné de voir un silence de mort et de sérieux envahir cette pièce, alors qu'une heure avant, il y régnait une atmosphère de tension.  
Il s'approcha vers le bureau du Membre du Clergé masqué, voulant voir ce qu'il faisait réellement. Mais, sa rage revint brusquement lorsqu'il vit le Masked Priest dessiner, au lieu de travailler.  
L'adolescente se tint la tête, soupirant faiblement et sachant qu'une dispute allait encore éclater entre eux deux. Et chaque fois, c'était toujours les attendants qui devaient les séparer. Sasarai hurla :  
  
« Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?! J'ai dit de signer tes papiers, pas dessiner sur tes papiers !!!!!!!!! Une signature peut aussi être un dessin... Tu... Mon ami, Sasarai, tu n'es pas considéré. Tu rêvais de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Mais au fin de comptes, tu passes ton temps caché derrière l'idiot d'archidiâcre pour régler le sale boulot et pour réparer toutes ses erreurs. Quoi ?Qu'est ce que... Tu es... mal payé. Tu travailles 70 heures par semaine, on te sucre les week-ends, tu es très mal habillé et en plus, tu voyages en carrosse tiré par deux vieilles juments. Qu'est-ce que tu... Je sais, c'est dur. Que... Mais, comme on dit aux voyous : "t'avais qu'à mieux travailler à l'école, t'en serais pas là". »  
  
Cette parole vexa le haut membre du clergé et ce dernier s'en alla, furieux. Il s'éloigna du bureau et se tint contre le mur, fatigué de tonitruer sans cesse pour rien. Il soupira, voulant clarifier les esprits et voulant de nouveau regagner son calme.  
Le Maître de la Terre sentit une main sur son épaule droite et se retourna. Il vit l'adolescente aux cheveux de paille, avec un visage froid et un regard glacial sans égal. Elle tenait une enveloppe épaisse brune, tendu vers le Détenteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre. Elle fit calmement, mais avec distance :  
  
« Mon Maître m'a demandé de vous donner ceci. »  
  
La jeune femme commençait de partir. Le Leader de l'Armée Régulière souffla de soulagement et ouvrit la lettre. Sa rage revint, une fois encore, et demanda à l'attendante d'attendre.  
Les deux personnes rentrèrent au même moment, et l'Evêque arriva rapidement vers le prêtre masqué. Il posa rapidement et violemment ses mains sur le bureau, ne surprenant pas le Masked Bishop. L'individu portant un vêtement azur cria :  
  
« Si t'avais terminé hier, POURQUOI NE PAS ME L'AVOIR DONNÉ PLUS TÔT ??!! ''Qui aime bien, châtie bien''. Tu... Vas-y, prend une de ces tartines. Je les ai demandées pour toi »  
  
Le Maître de la Terre regarda avec stupéfaction le Prêtre, avant de prendre une tartine.  
  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sasarai avait sa tête baissée, au dessus d'une bassine. Il transpirait de fatigue et souffrait terriblement du ventre. Il entendit vaguement le Prêtre Impie s'approcher de lui. Il tourna son regard, voulant éviter de faire trop de gestes futiles qui pouvaient le fatiguer davantage.  
Le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre vit le membre du clergé avec une tranche de pain, recouverte d'une épaisse couche de Nutella. Sadiquement, ce dernier demanda, tout en lui tendant la tartine :  
  
« Hum... C'est bon ! T'en veux ? »  
  
Immédiatement après, la victime baissa de nouveau sa tête, rendant une partie de son repas dans la bassine. Il entendit vaguement le Prêtre renégat refermer la porte du bureau, tout en se retenant de rire. Il savait que celui-ci adorait jouait des tours, comme s'il profitait d'une enfance ou d'une adolescence jamais vécue.  
Entre deux vomissements et quelques courtes respirations, le Dirigeant de l'Armée Régulière de Harmonia hurla :  
  
« MASKED PRIEST !!!!!!! ESPÈCE DE SALAUD !!! JE VAIS TE TUER UN DE CES JOURS !!! BURB !! »  
  
Il rebaissa sa tête au même moment.  
  
(find e l'anecdote)  
  
Un petit sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de l'Evêque, à la surprise de l'attendant. Ce premier n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Hikusaak avait dit qu'il ne pouvait le renvoyer parce qu'il l'amusait. Il était toujours la victime préférée du Masked Bishop et subissait quasiment toujours les remarques de ses supérieurs.  
Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi le Détenteur de la Rune Cercle avait dit cela. Et, au fond de lui, il s'amusait comme un jeune garçon. Depuis toujours, il devait suivre l'enseignement des prêtres et il l'avait respecté à la lettre, ne s'amusant pas un seul instant.  
Il avait souvent envié la liberté de l'Evêque Renégat, mais ce dernier avait simplement dit :  
  
"Sans raison de vivre, la liberté n'a pas de sens. On n'a pas besoin d'une liberté trop grande. Mais, peut-on parler de liberté dans ce monde contrôlé par les Vraies Runes ? Est-ce qu'on est vraiment libre en réalité ?"  
  
"En fait, c'est comme si on voulait rire mais qu'on était empêché de le faire."  
  
(anecdote)  
  
C'était le début du printemps de l'an dernier. L'astre du jour commençait à augmenter le froid persistant de l'hiver. Les arbres à fruits étaient en fleurs et quelques pétales s'envolaient dans le moindre souffle du vent.  
L'Evêque regardait le paysage de sa fenêtre, assit devant un bureau. Il ne faisait qu'observer ce paysage qu'il connaissait par coeur, dissipant parfois son ennui. Depuis trente ans, sa vie ne fut qu'ennui et travail. Et, depuis sa "naissance", son destin était entièrement tracé.  
Souvent, il avait demandé sous le claire de la pleine lune, bien qu'il sût qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse possible :  
  
Le destin est-il inéchangeable ? S'il te plaît, donne-moi la réponse.  
  
Le représentant de Hikusaak soupira, sa main gauche soutenant sa tête, la paume au contact de son front. Ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux au couleur des feuilles mortes. Son index faisait quelques boucles avec sa frange, ne dépassant pas le niveau des cils. Il mordillait le bout d'une plume qu'il tenait de la main droite, calmant son ennui.  
Le Masked Priest était revenu depuis quelques jours mais n'avait pas repris son travail. Et, désigné par Hikusaak lui-même, Sasarai faisait le travail en retard.  
  
Si je le vois... je l'étripe et je le décapite... Obligé de faire son travail !C'est ce qui m'horripile le plus !  
  
Cependant, il désirait par-dessus tout la liberté qu'avait ce membre du clergé. Il considérait souvent qu'il était dans une prison de cristal et de pierre, limitée par une barrière de montagne. Il allait rarement à l'extérieur de Crystal Valley. Mais depuis treize ans, un souvenir revenait sans cesse dès qu'il était à l'extérieur de cette prison.  
  
(souvenir dans le souvenir)  
  
C'était durant la Guerre de l'Unification de Dunan, avant le retrait de Harmonia lors de cette guerre. C'était également à partir de ce jour-là que tout changea pour lui.  
Il était accompagné du chevalier noir Yuber, commandant une unité entière de l'Armée de Highland. Cependant, ils étaient opposés par la distance. Le Possesseur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre voyait distinctement le Roi de Highland, Luca Blight, se battant avec plaisir contre l'Armée Orange.  
Soudainement, une voie brisa le silence :  
  
« Peut-être que je peux rapidement tenir ma promesse. »  
  
Il vit tout de suite après un cavalier solitaire. Celui-ci avait le même visage que Sasarai, la même coupe de cheveux et les mêmes cheveux. Il était vêtu de vert et de blanc. Des bottes brunes lui couvraient les pieds. Il tenait dans sa main droite un long bâton blanc, partiellement fissuré. Il avait également un tiare sur son front, prouvant qu'il était un apprenti en magie.  
Ce dernier rajouta :  
  
« Ah, on se retrouve à nouveau. »  
  
Les deux personnes s'étaient vu le jour avant, lors d'une embuscade tendue vers une unité Kobold de l'Armée Orange. Sasarai était avec l'Armée de Highland, cet inconnu était avec l'Armée Orange. Cependant, lors de cette bataille, il avait ressenti un froid sans égal, lui parcourant le sang, lorsque l'individu était arrivé.  
Le Maître de la Terre hurla :  
  
« Toi encore !!!!! Qui es-tu !!!!!! Quel est ton lien avec moi !!!! Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant. Peut-être que tu le trouveras un jour, bien que tu n'aimeras pas la réponse. »  
  
Cette réponse avait stupéfié le Grand Prêtre. Le Magicien l'ignora et ferma les yeux, tout en souriant sordidement :  
  
« Mais, plus important... Qu... Quoi ? »  
  
La main droite de l'inconnu commençait à briller d'une vive lumière blanche. Ce dernier murmurait une incantation, juste assez fort pour que lui et le Dirigeant de l'Armée Régulière pussent entendre.  
  
« "Vraie Rune du Vent" !!! Rassemble le pouvoir des Sylphes du Vent !!!... Qu... Qu'est ce que c'est ??? Devient une lame qui peut trancher la terre !!! Tue tout mes ennemis !!!!!! »  
  
Cette dernière parole avait surpris le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre. Son opposant détenait la Vraie Rune du Vent, la Vraie Rune que la ''Sorcière'' Leknaat avait volé au soin de Harmonia.  
Le vent formait plusieurs tornades de forte puissance. Sasarai eut le temps de dire :  
  
« Non... comment ma "Vraie Rune" a pu m'abandonner... »  
  
Tout de suite après, il se téléporta, se mettant en sûreté. Mais, il suait de terreur et de surprise qu'il tomba de sa monture lorsque le sortilège s'était estompé. Son corps lui faisait atrocement mal, son sang le glaçait de toutes parts. Et, il était perdu dans un dédale de pensées et souffrait de douleurs intérieures.  
  
Comment se fait-il que... cet inconnu avait la Vraie Rune du Vent ? Pourtant, Leknaat l'avait volé du Saint Royaume de Harmonia... A moins qu'il...  
  
(fin du souvenir dans le souvenir)  
  
Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, son esprit vaguant librement dans le ciel. Bien qu'il ne pensât à rien en particulier, il se laissait emporter par le vent. Il exécrait cet élément depuis cette écrasante défaite. Pourtant, c'était la seule distraction qu'il pouvait avoir dans cette cage de cristal.  
Soudainement, la vitre se brisa et l'Evêque mis rapidement ses bras devant le visage. Un objet frôla sa joue droite, et un courant d'air fit voleter en arrière ses cheveux brun. Quelques minutes passèrent, avant qu'il n'enlevât ses bras devant son regard. Il aperçut une balle de base- ball en cuir blanc sur le sol de pierre et alla rapidement vers la croisée brisée.  
Il vit quelques prêtres et quelques étudiants, certains avec des battes de base-ball, d'autres avec des gants. Il prit la balle et descendit rapidement dans la cour.  
Les étudiants s'inclinaient en signe d'excuses et les plus haut gradés du groupe ne faisaient rien. Le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre fit, tout en lançant la balle vers le groupe :  
  
« Tenez !Vous devriez faire attention la prochaine fois. ... Tu vas encore nous prendre avec tes grands airs et nous mépriser ?!Tu as de l'intelligence mais je suis sûr que tu n'as rien dans les muscles, tonitrua un prêtre Arrête !! hurla un étudiant Alors, que fais-tu de mon défi ?!Frappe cette balle et je t'implore de faire grâce. Je veux bien, mais pas que tu me demandes pardon. Je le fais simplement pour me divertir »  
  
Puis, il demanda poliment à l'un des étudiants de lui prêter sa batte. Il sentait la colère de celui qui l'avait défié, mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère. Le Maître de la Terre se plaça en face du prêtre, tenant fermement le bâton en chêne. Mais, à peine qu'il tourna son regard qu'il vit la balle en cuir allant rapidement vers lui. Il ne put rien faire et reçut l'objet circulaire sur la joue gauche.  
Sasarai sentait une vive douleur à l'endroit du choc et se retenait de crier de rage et de douleur. Il serrait fermement les dents pour empêcher cela. Ensuite, il se massa la mâchoire, avant de faire plusieurs gestes avec la batte, irritant davantage le prêtre.  
Ce dernier lança de toutes ses forces la balle en cuir. L'Evêque fit rapidement le geste pour frapper l'objet circulaire, avec succès. L'objet blanc se dirigea rapidement vers une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, la brisant violemment. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que plusieurs bruits de casses et de choses lourdes brisèrent le silence de crainte. Une quinzaine de juron des plus vulgaires s'ensuivirent.  
Cette voix intriguait le Leader de l'Armée Régulière et il souhaitait connaître le détenteur de cette voix aiguë. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et il en sut la réponse. Le Masked Priest était devant la fenêtre brisée, à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce dernier portait toujours son masque, mais le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre sentait une extrême colère venant du prêtre masqué.  
Toutes les autres personnes crièrent d'horreur :  
  
« Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!! C'est... c'est... le Ma... Ma... Masked Priest !!!!! Tou-tout... Tout le monde a peur de lui ! Oh hé ! C'est toi le responsable ! Va le voir ! hurla le prêtre qui l'avait défié Hein ? Pourquoi... ? »  
  
Malgré cette question, il s'approcha du prêtre rebelle. Sasarai remarqua que ce dernier n'avait pas sa veste en cuir et émeraude, mais un simple pull brun sur ses épaules. Il ne portait plus ses gants mais il avait ses bras croisés. Cependant, il avait aperçut deux anneaux de magie sur les deux majeurs des deux mains. Et, il y avait une chevalière en argent avec le sigle du vent incrusté sur une émeraude. Cette bague se trouvait sur son auriculaire gauche.  
L'Evêque remarqua également la jeune femme aux cheveux de paille. Elle était assise sur une chaise, derrière le Masked Priest. Elle était de profile dans le champ de vision de du Leader de l'Armée Régulière. Les bras de l'attendante étaient croisés. Elle portait un anneau doré sur l'auriculaire gauche, orné d'un saphir, avec le sigle de l'eau décorant la pierre.  
Le Maître de la Terre murmura doucement :  
  
« Bonjour... C'est toi qui a fait ça, enfoiré ?! » demanda le Masked Priest avec une faible voix en colère  
  
Cette parole stupéfia le détenteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre. Il regarda plus en détail la pièce et aperçut plusieurs objets brisés. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient le sol de pierre.  
  
« Désolé pour les objets cassés ! Qui doit s'occuper des objets cassés, à ton avis ? Mon attendante !!!! De plus, c'est ça l'un des points des plus importants !!!!! »  
  
Le prêtre Renégat montra, au niveau des yeux de l'Evêque, une magnifique tasse en argile, brisée. Elle était tenue dans la main gauche. Plusieurs représentation de cerisiers et quelques pétales de fleurs de cerisier décoraient l'objet. Au même moment, la jeune femme soupira, tout en agitant la tête.  
Sasarai remarqua avec stupeur :  
  
« Ce n'est qu'une simple tasse... Une simple tasse ?! C'était ma préférée et l'objet qui m'était le plus cher !!! CONNARD !!!! » hurla le prêtre dans les oreilles du Leader de l'Armée Régulière « Ca va, ça va ! Je vais t'en acheter une ! Et ça n'a pas intérêt d'être de la camelote !!!!!!!! Si tu reviens avec une tasse qui me plaît pas, je te tuerai de mes propres mains !!!!! D'accord, d'accord !!! Et aussi... Hein ? Va me chercher la boîte des premiers secours tant que je t'ai sous la main !!! Comment ça, je dois t'obéir ?! Tu n'es qu'un... Compris ?! » demanda fermement le Masked Priest tout en ayant son visage masqué près de celui de l'Evêque  
  
Ce dernier fit un petit signe affirmatif, très discret.  
  
(plus tard)  
  
C'était le crépuscule. Le Maître de la Terre était avec son attendant, près de la fenêtre brisée de la salle du prêtre masqué. Ce dernier tenait dans sa main gauche une tasse avec quelques poissons grossiers comme décoration. Il avait son autre main dans les poches de son pantalon noir. La jeune femme était derrière son maître, regardant de loin l'objet en argile. Elle avait un pansement sur son cou.  
Le membre du clergé rebelle fit :  
  
« Quoi ?! Fait par un célèbre artiste ? Cette tasse a un dessin vraiment grossier ! Oui, mais c'est d'une ancienne époque. Fait il y a plus de quatre cents ans. C'est très précieux ! »  
  
Le Masked Priest retourna la tasse. Malgré son masque, le possesseur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre sentait très nettement la colère. L'attendante s'approcha de plus en plus du prêtre rebelle, devinant facilement ce qu'il allait faire.  
L'attendant de l'Evêque murmura dans l'oreille de son maître :  
  
« Sir Sasarai, je crois qu'il a deviné que la tasse venait directement de Grassland et en brocante... Je ne le pense pas, Dios. Je crois plutôt qu'il est jaloux de voir une aussi belle tasse. »  
  
Ce dernier posa son pied droit sur le rebord de la croisée et jeta vers Sasarai et son serviteur la tasse. Les deux personnes commencèrent à courir rapidement, voulant échapper à la fureur du Masked Priest. Celui-ci hurlait, alors que sa servante le retenait par les épaules :  
  
« Tu croyais de te foutre de moi, enfoiré !!!!!!!! POURQUOI ÇA MARCHE JAMAIS AVEC LUI ?????!!!!! »  
  
(find e l'anecdote)  
  
Le Détenteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre s'assit sur un banc du Palais Circulaire. L'homme nommé Dios resta debout, aux côtés du Maître de la Terre. L'astre du jour commençait à rentrer au niveau du crépuscule. Ce paysage prenait les couleurs du sang humain et l'azur des larmes douloureuses. Quelques sombres nuages arrivaient lentement, assombrissant le ciel. Le vent soufflait, emportant avec lui plusieurs pétales de cerisiers.  
L'homme aux cheveux blonds signala à l'Evêque :  
  
« Maître Sasarai, je vous pris d'éviter de penser au rebelle. Dios ? Je ne nie pas qu'il était puissant mais... Il ne vous égalera jamais. Il était fou et un assassin. Il a essayé de tuer un million d'individu. Je sais cela... trop bien même. Mais... Mais ? ... Je n'ai même pas l'impression d'avoir gagné cette guerre. Mais... Maître Sasarai !Comment... ?! »  
  
L'attendant ne put rien dire d'autre. Un autre évêque arriva vers eux. Il avait quasiment le même vêtement que le Maître de la Terre, mais il portait un immense chapeau lapis-lazuli. Il marchait rapidement vers eux, agitant la main gauche. Cette main tenait une feuille de papier.  
Dios approcha sa main droite vers la poignée de sa lame. Cependant, il ne toucha pas le manche, arrêté par le Commandant de l'Armée Régulière.  
L'évêque hurla :  
  
« Oh hé !!! Sasarai !!!!! J'ai des informations à te transmettre !!! Quoi ?demanda le concerné L'Evêque en Chef, Hikusaak, a ordonné d'excommunier le Masked Bishop. »  
  
Avec cette affirmation, Sasarai devint livide. Il n'osait jamais croire que cela allait se produire un jour, même sur le Membre du Clergé défunt. Depuis la création du Royaume de Harmonia, c'était la première fois que le dirigeant de Harmonia utilisait ce droit.  
  
« Et tous les membres du Clergé doivent être présent, sans faute. »  
  
Même si il a trahi Harmonia... aucun ne peut le... D'ailleurs, ça me ressemble pas ! Pourquoi serai-je bouleversé par un traître qui a voulu tuer un million d'individus ?! Il n'avait aucun respect pour la religion et il avait aucune pudeur ! Surtout, il était impie et se fichait de la vie !  
  
(anecdote)  
  
C'était le début de l'été de l'an dernier. Le soleil était à son point le plus culminant de la journée. L'Evêque était devant un autel de la cathédrale du Temple, devant la plupart de citoyens de première classe, membres de l'aristocratie. Ces derniers avaient tous les cheveux blonds et les yeux azurs.  
Le Maître de la Terre avait un livre épais de couleur bordeaux, avec quelques lettres en or. Il s'exclama aux aristocrates :  
  
« Nous allons, maintenant, lire un passage de l'Apocalypse. Prenez le passage de : Dieu remet à l'Agneau les destinées du monde, à la page 2125. »  
  
Le Leader de l'Armée Régulière commença sa lecture :  
  
« Après cela, je regardai, et voici, une porte était ouverte dans le ciel. La première voix que j'avais entendue, comme le son d'une trompette, et qui me parlait, dit : Monte ici, et je te ferai voir ce qui doit arriver dans la suite.  
Aussitôt, je fus saisi par l'Esprit. Et voici, il y avait un trône dans le ciel, et sur ce trône quelqu'un était assis.  
Celui qui était assis avait l'aspect de jaspe et de sardoine; et le trône était environné d'un arc-en-ciel semblable à de l'émeraude.  
Autour du trône je vis vingt-quatre trônes, et sur ces trônes, vingt- quatre vieillards assis, revêtus de vêtements blancs, et sur leur têtes des couronnes d'or.  
Du trône sortent des éclairs, des voix et des coups de tonnerre. Devant le trône brûlent sept lampes ardentes, qui sont les Esprits de Dieu.  
Il y a encore devant le trône comme une mer de verre, semblable à du cristal. Au milieu du trône, il y a quatre êtres vivants remplit d'yeux devant et derrière.  
Le premier être vivant est semblable à un lion, le second être vivant est semblable à un veau, le troisième être vivant a le visage d'un homme, et le quatrième être vivant est semblable à un aigle qui vole.  
Les quatre êtres vivants ont chacun six ailes, et ils sont remplit d'yeux tout autour et dedans... »  
  
Immédiatement après, l'Evêque entendit un ronflement, interrompant sa lecture. Il porta son regard sur les aristocrates.  
Au fond de son champ de vision, il vit le Masked Priest, endormit sur l'épaule de son attendante. Celle-ci rougissait, mais ne faisait rien pour le réveiller. Elle le regardait, ignorant la messe et ne s'occupant que du prêtre masqué. Elle avait un regard protecteur et d'un autre sentiment que Sasarai ne devait jamais avoir, à cause de sa profession. En tant que membre du clergé, il était soumis à abandonner et à sceller à tout jamais ce sentiment.  
Le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre aillait de nouveau hurler sur le prêtre endormi. Soudainement, en un éclair, celui-ci se réveilla, surprenant la jeune femme.  
Le Prêtre renégat se gratta la tête avec sa main gauche tout en mettant sa main droite devant son masque. Ce geste irrita davantage le Chef de l'Armée Régulière. Ce dernier tenta de prendre la parole, mais le Masked Priest demanda :  
  
« Dites, ça ne vous fait rien si j'enlève mes bottes ? »  
  
La colère du Leader de l'Armée Régulière était au paroxysme. Il avait ses dents serrées de toutes ses forces et un sourire irrité aux lèvres. Il s'éloigna de l'autel et s'approcha du prêtre masqué. Ce dernier se grattait encore les cheveux, ne se souciant guère si l'Evêque s'approchait de lui.  
Les aristocrates murmuraient des reproches contre les deux perturbateurs. L'attendante les regardait avec méfiance et dégoût.  
Au même moment, Sasarai murmurait, tout en essayant vainement de se calmer :  
  
« Masked Priest... Oui ? DEGAGE DE LÀ !!!!!!! TU PERTURBES LA MESSE AVEC TES CONNERIES À LA NOIX !!!!VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS, PRÊTRE INCULTE, IMPIE ET IRRESPONSABLE !!!! ... Je peux dire un mot... JE M'EN FOUS ÉPERDUMENT !!!! SURTOUT... Surtout ? DEGAGE DE LA !!!!!!!! T'as entendu ça, Sera ? Personne ne m'aime et Sasarai est toujours aussi cruel avec moi... fit-il tout en caressant les cheveux de son attendante ARRÊTE TES ANNERIES !!!! VA TE PENDRE !!!!! Tu crois encore au Père Noël ? TU PEUX TOUJOURS COURIR POUR QUE J'Y CROIS, ESPÈCE DE SALE MITO-MAN !!!! D'AILLEURS, JE NE PRIERAI MÊME PAS POUR TOI SI TU MEURS !!!!!! C'est trop gentil. Tu me donnes les larmes aux yeux, Evêque dépravé. »  
  
(fin de l'anecdote)  
  
Le Leader de l'Armée Régulière n'entendit quasiment pas l'évêque partir, perdu dans ses pensées. Bien qu'il s'était battu contre le Masked Bishop, il avait du mal à accepter cette décision. Même s'il était en désaccord avec l'évêque renégat, il ne reniait pas la puissance et la méfiance de ce dernier.  
  
(anecdote)  
  
Le soleil commençait à se lever sur Crystal Valley, couverte de feuillage morts. L'Evêque tenait un sac brun dans sa main gauche et une tartine au coing dans son autre main. Il était pressé et courait, tout en faisant attention aux marches qu'il descendait.  
Tout en descendant la dernière marche et en finissant sa tartine, il aperçut le Masked Priest et son attendante traverser le carrefour en face de lui. Le prêtre avait sa main droite sur son épaule droite, tenant une chemise obscure telle les ténèbres.  
Le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre était étonné de les voir. Les deux membres du clergé devaient aller au Sanctuaire pour une réunion importante. Cependant, le prêtre masqué avait prit une autre direction, comme un signe nouveau de son esprit rebelle. Intrigué, le Maître de la Terre le suivit du mieux qu'il pût.  
Lorsqu'ils passèrent sous un large pont, ils s'arrêtèrent au centre. L'Evêque vit que la femme avait sortit un bâton de sorcellerie. Au même moment, il sentit différentes présences dessous le pont. Pourtant, ils étaient uniquement trois.  
Le Masked Priest s'exclama avec colère :  
  
« Ca suffit avec le petit jeu ! Vous voulez me retarder pour le travail ? Surtout que ça fait plusieurs minutes que vous me suivez ! »  
  
Des ombres sortirent des différents murs, surprenant Sasarai. Mais, les deux autres n'étaient point étonnés, mais tenaient fermement leur objet dans leur main. Le poignet du sac en cuir noir commençait à se déchirer, malgré que le Prêtre portait des gants.  
Ce dernier ajouta :  
  
« Remarquez, je m'en fous... ! Maître... » fit silencieusement l'attendante  
  
Les ombres prirent une forme humaine avec des vêtements noirs et des lunettes noires. Puis, à peine qu'elles furent formées qu'elles foncèrent vers les deux individus.  
Rapidement, Sera évita le coup avant de lancer un sortilège, désintégrant un petit groupe d'agresseurs. Contrairement à l'adolescente, le prêtre ne bougea pas. Au dernier moment, il se retourna et adressa le sac sur les visages des deux ombres, sans lâcher la poignet. Les victimes percutèrent violemment le mur droit.  
Les deux personnes étaient encerclées, mais toujours aussi menaçant et éliminant quelques formes humaines. Le dirigeant de l'Armée Régulière était surpris de les voir se battre avec autant d'efficacité.  
Soudainement, ce dernier remarqua qu'une ombre se formât derrière l'autre membre du clergé. Cette ombre prit la même forme que les autres adversaires et agrippa violemment le Prêtre Masqué. Ne supportant plus être un simple spectateur, Sasarai s'élança vers lui, en même temps que l'attendante.  
Avec rapidité, le prêtre renégat se desserra de la poigne de l'ombre en lui donnant un coup de coude. Puis, profitant d'un instant de liberté, l'individu masqué le plaqua au sol en le frappant avec le sac.  
Les trois personnes étaient encerclées par les ''hommes'' en noirs, irritant davantage le Masked Priest. Ce dernier s'exclama, sans aucune gène et ses cheveux commençant à flotter dans le vent :  
  
« Faites chier ! Vous me gonflez ! Dégagez ! »  
  
Tout de suite après, le vent se fit de plus en plus violent et forma une tornade d'une importante violence. La jeune femme et l'Evêque ne furent pas touchés, mais les ombres se désintégrèrent au contact avec le vent. Et, le dessous du pont commençait à s'effriter au contact du tourbillon.  
Quelques minutes passèrent et le vent commençait à se calmer. A la place des ombres, plusieurs dizaines de papiers sacrés taoïstes étaient au sol, étonnant les trois personnes. Les deux hommes et la jeune femme s'approchèrent vers un papier et le prêtre masqué en prit un avec sa main gauche.  
La jeune femme commenta :  
  
« Des Shiki ? Des Shiki comme adversaires : on me sous-estime. Simplement une tactique de lâche. » s'exclama l'individu avec le masque doré  
  
Un oeil pourpre apparut soudainement sur le papier et disparut. Le Maître de la Terre ne voyait plus le papier, mais avait remarqué que le membre du clergé avait rapidement tendu son bras gauche. Il aperçut un corbeau au plumage de l'Ankou, croissant de peur. Le prêtre tenait fermement la patte gauche de l'animal et approcha sa capture vers son masque. Le sac était au sol, aux pieds du prêtre.  
Sera rangeait son bâton, tout en gardant un oeil sur l'oiseau de mort. Le Prêtre Rebelle dit avec froideur :  
  
« Retourne dire à ton maître que si il veut me voir, qu'il se prépare à mourir ! Maître ! C'est... »  
  
Il ignora la parole de son attendante et lâcha le corbeau. L'animal volait vivement vers le ciel au couleur de l'aurore. Il se baissa pour prendre le sac et enleva instinctivement la poussière. Puis, comme s'il remarquait pour la première fois la présence du détenteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre, il demanda ce qu'il faisait là.  
L'Evêque essayait de trouver une excuse et regardait nerveusement sa chemise. Puis, il demanda si il pouvait voir l'individu masqué plus tard. Après un long moment, le Masked Priest se retourna et marcha, en compagnie de la jeune femme, sans dire une parole. Ce geste surprit et irrita davantage Sasarai. Le membre du clergé répondit, alors que ce dernier était toujours derrière eux :  
  
« ... Comme tu veux... Attendez-moi ! Je ne sais même pas où je suis !!!! hurla l'Evêque-Général tout en courant vers eux Alors, pourquoi nous avoir suivi ?! » demanda l'adolescente  
  
Sasarai ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
  
(plus tard)  
  
Le Chef de l'Armée Régulière était devant le bureau du prêtre, portant une boîte en carton. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations et toqua à la porte. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que la porte s'ouvrit. Le prêtre était derrière la porte, tenant la poignée.  
En le voyant, il présenta la boîte en carton vers ce dernier tout en s'écria avec un sourire :  
  
« Voilà mes chocolats pour la Toussaint !!! »  
  
Plusieurs secondes passèrent sous un silence lourd et désagréable. Sera se trouvait derrière, tenant un livre, mais regardait la scène. Sasarai sentait aucun sentiment derrière le masque doré et fut surpris lorsque le prêtre renégat claqua violement la porte.  
Le Maître de la Terre avait toujours gardé son sourire, mais il s'exclama :  
  
« Heu... Masked Priest... C'était une blague... Ouvre-moi ! Si tu abandonnes cette débilité mentale !! Je ne suis jamais d'humeur à blaguer ! Mais, c'était justement pour ça que j'étais venu !!! Les chocolats, ça ne s'offrent pas à la Toussaint ! J'étais tellement en retard pour la Saint-Valentin et pour la Pâque ! Vas- y, ouvre-moi !!! Dégage de là ! Tu m'écoeures ! »  
  
(plus tard)  
  
Le soleil commençait à disparaître de l'horizon. L'Evêque soupirait de fatigue et avançait lentement. Il tenait une feuille en papier dans sa main gauche et portait sa chemise brune dans l'autre main.  
Il passait près d'une habitation en calcaire fissuré lorsqu'il détacha son regard de la feuille. Soudainement, il entendit différentes voix se disputer :  
  
« Et toi, connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu peut bien nous dire d'autre ?! Tu dois bien avoir du fric à nous filer un peu, non ? Non, je n'en ai pas, surtout pour des crétins comme vous ! répondit une voix aiguë Mon oeil, ouais ! Mais, ta copine est pas mal. Mais il y a deux trucs qu'on aime pas chez toi : ton masque et ta grande gueule ! »  
  
Le mot ''masque'' intrigua Sasarai, se demandant si le persécuté n'était pas le Masked Priest. Au même moment, il vit une femme aux cheveux brun-noir et mi-court, tenus par un objet fuchsia. Ses yeux étaient larges et brun-dorés. Elle portait un haut chinois rose bonbon et un bas émeraude descendant jusqu'au genou. Elle avait à ses pieds des chaussures chinoises sombres et souples. Cette dernière accourra vers les différentes voix. Redoutant le pire, le Maître de la Terre la suivit, tout en rangeant le document dans sa chemise.  
Les deux personnes étaient en face des trois agresseurs. Ces trois derniers devaient avoir vers les dix-sept ans. L'un avait les cheveux court et blond. Un autre avait le crâne rasé et le dernier avait les cheveux long et roux. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient voir la victime, à cause de l'individu aux cheveux blonds et courts.  
La femme hurla :  
  
« Arrêtez !!Qu'est-ce que vous faites !!! Quoi ? On discute simplement, s'exclama le second agresseur Discuter en menaçant un plus faible que vous ? demanda Sasarai On vous a pas sonné ! Allez, dégagez, vous nous gênez, les deux beautés ! A moins que vous voulez subir le même sort qu'on réserve à l'attendante ''bonne à trancher''. Comment ça, ''bonne à trancher'' ?! » cria une voix féminine « Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que j'apprécie dans ce monde et c'est certainement pas vous ! Touchez Sera et je vous jure que vous aller le regretter... »  
  
Sous ce nom, le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre aperçut le prêtre masqué et son attendante. Celle-ci avait son bâton de sorcellerie dans ses mains. Elle avait son dos contre le mur fissuré. Le prêtre renégat était également collé au mur, menacé par un agresseur. Son sac était par terre, près de sa jambe droite.  
Le Leader de l'Armée Régulière soupira, songeant que ce membre du clergé se mettait toujours dans les pires problèmes. Au même moment, l'adolescent tenant le col du Masked Priest tonitrua :  
  
« Toi ! Ferme ta grande gueule de merde ! Tu n'es qu'un faiblard qui attire que la pitié des autres ! Nullard ! »  
  
Le prêtre ne dit rien et empoigna fermement le poignet. Ce geste étonna toutes les personnes présentes, même la jeune femme à la chevelure de paille. Rapidement, Sasarai sentit une expression de colère, de destruction et de dégoût derrière le masque en or. Il aperçut brièvement l'oeil droit du prêtre masqué.  
L'iris était émeraude, du même teint que les yeux de l'Evêque. Mais, contrairement à ceux de ce dernier, cet oeil avait une expression de dégoût, d'une immense tristesse et d'un fardeau éternel.  
La femme aux cheveux brun-noir poussa un cri de surprise. L'agresseur avait enlevé sa poigne sur le pull du membre du clergé, étonnant les deux autres adolescents. Soudainement, il hurla alors que le Masked Priest reprît son sac et commençât à partir, accompagné de son attendante, encore stupéfaite.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! demanda le second agresseur Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'a fait quoi ? Qu'on m'emmène à l'hosto !!! Vite !!!! Boss !! On y va ! Touchez pas là où ça fait mal, abrutis !! »  
  
Les deux individus passèrent à côté de Sasarai et de la femme. Celle- ci avait une expression d'inquiétude sur son visage mais elle commençait à les suivre.  
  
(plus tard)  
  
Quelques dizaines de minutes après, ils revit les trois personnes, dans un parc. Les feuilles brunes tombaient les unes après les autres sur la terre humide. Il les voyait au loin et, grâce au vent, il pouvait les entendre.  
Le prêtre avait tourné son dos aux deux femmes. Il avait toujours ses deux mains dans les poches et la chemise était contre un conifère. L'attendante était contre l'arbre, ses bras croisés et elle regardait les deux personnes. Le Masked Priest dit :  
  
« Nanami... Oui ? répondit la femme aux cheveux brun-noir Dégage ! Quoi ? Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Comment ça ? fit la dénommée Nanami avec un visage surpris Ne me parle plus jamais ! »  
  
Ces dernières paroles surprirent la femme aux cheveux brun-noir. Elle avait reculé de plusieurs pas, mettant sa main droite devant sa bouche. Quelques larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux brun doré. Les deux autres personnes n'avaient pas fait un seul mouvement pour la voir.  
Nanami s'exclamait :  
  
« Je ne comprends pas bien, mais c'est impoli. Ca fait si longtemps que... Tu te réjouissais ? Ne te méprends pas, les personnes changent. Et j'ai changé en douze ans. Pourquoi ? Ne m'approche plus ! fit le prêtre avec colère ... ... ... ... Pardon si j'ai été trop chaleureuse. »  
  
Elle s'en alla et se retourna quelques secondes pour les voir derrière son épaule. Le prêtre masqué et son attendante ne la regardaient pas, restant dans leur position. Un long silence régna et seul le vent soufflait, entraînant dans son souffle quelques feuilles mortes. L'air commençait à devenir froid.  
  
C'est étrange ! Pourquoi a-t-il dit ces paroles ? Et quels liens a-t- il avec elle ?  
  
La femme avait disparut à l'horizon lorsque le Masked Priest frappa l'arbre avec son poing droit. Sera regardait vers la direction de Sasarai, surprenant ce dernier. Au même moment, le prêtre renégat dressa sa tête vers le ciel en hurlant :  
  
« Vous comptez nous épier encore longtemps ?! »  
  
Rapidement, il prit la chemise noire tout en montant sur l'arbre. La vitesse et la façon dont lesquelles il grimpait étonna l'Evêque. Contrairement à lui, le prêtre montait sur l'arbre simplement avec ses pieds, sans se maintenir avec ses mains.  
Soudainement, arrivé à la cime du conifère, il jeta le sac en cuir en l'air. Tout de suite après, il lança un sortilège du vent. Ce sortilège attint la chemise sombre et, plusieurs dizaines de coups de tonnerres, de flammes et de vents attaquèrent le ciel.  
Le signe de la Rune de la Porte du Retour était apparut pendant une seconde. Ce sigle fut attaqué par les flammes, les éclairs et les rafales. L'adolescente attaqua au même moment le Maître de la Terre. Celui-ci évita de justesse le sortilège et préféra s'en aller rapidement.  
Grâce au vent, il put entendre, venant du Masked Priest :  
  
« Je t'ai dit d'être prêt à mourir si tu veux me juger, m'observer ou me rencontrer ! M'espionner en douce... J'ai vraiment horreur de ça ! »  
  
(fin de l'anecdote)  
  
L'Evêque était perdu dans un cercle vicieux entre ses souvenirs, ses sentiments et son devoir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il doutait. Et aucune personne ne pouvait le réconforter, pas même Dios ou Nash Clovis.  
Contrairement au Masked Bishop, le Chef de l'Armée Régulière faisait trop confiance. De plus, lors de la Guerre des Eléments, l'évêque masqué lui avait signalé, avant qu'il ne volât sa Vraie Rune :  
  
"Tu devrait être plus prudent."  
  
Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'un objet percuta sa tête. L'objet tomba ensuite sur ses genoux, étonnant Dios et le détenteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre. Les deux personnes se retournèrent en même temps. Ils virent un homme aux cheveux roux aux yeux vert jade. Il portait un long manteau blanc orné de plusieurs extrémités grises et une longue écharpe noire couvrait son cou.  
Les deux personnes le connaissaient de vue. Les trois s'étaient rencontrés lors de la Guerre des Eléments. Mais, l'homme aux cheveux de feu était le stratégiste de l'évêque rebelle lors de cette guerre. Et Sasarai lui faisait difficilement confiance, même si ce dernier avait trahi le membre du clergé renégat.  
Le Maître de la Terre hurla, étonné, tout en se levant :  
  
« Albert Silverberg !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! tornitua l'attendant tout en tenant la poignée de son épée Sasarai... fit le dénommé Albert Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu sais déjà que le Masked Bishop est condamné à l'excommunion... Et alors ?! Je ne peux rien faire pour annuler ça ! Je vois que cette situation te perturbe grandement. ... ! Non ! C'est faux ! Où veux-tu en venir, Silverberg ? demanda Dios Je ne t'ai pas parlé. C'est quelque chose entre Sasarai et moi... enfin, en partie. ... ... ... Dios, peux... peux-tu t'éloigner un peu ? » fit l'Evêque  
  
L'homme aux cheveux de paille s'éloigna à la demande de ce dernier vers les cerisiers en fleurs. Le vent soufflait davantage, emportant d'autres pétales. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus obscur, par les nuages sombres et la nuit approchant progressivement.  
L'individu aux cheveux de terre regarda longuement Albert avec méfiance. Celui-ci avait toujours un regard froid et distant envers tous.  
  
« Que veux-tu, Silverberg ? Je t'ai donné des clefs. Elles sont à tes côtés, par terre. Et pourquoi me donner ces clefs ? demanda le Maître de la Terre tout en se baissant pour ramasser l'objet C'est simplement une volonté que je voulais respecter. Une volonté ? 'Il' m'a dit que tu trouverais une chose importante à l'intérieur. Alors... Ce sont les clefs de 'son' bureau... C'est exact. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils allaient l'excommunier, j'ai préféré te les donner immédiatement. Pour... Tu ferais mieux d'y aller cette nuit, sans le dire à quiconque. »  
  
La personne à la chevelure de feu laissa le porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre dans un doute encore plus incertain qu'auparavant. Ce dernier commençait à ressentir un sentiment, qu'autrefois, il n'avait jamais connu. Ce sentiment, l'évêque rebelle l'avait toujours en lui, même dans ses derniers instants dans ce monde.  
  
(anecdote)  
  
Il dormait paisiblement sur un matelas à plume de colombe. Il serrait dans ses bras un oreiller à plume de cygne. Il avait sa tête posée sur l'objet douillet. Près du lit se trouvait une table en chène massif. Sur cette ondine se trouvait une tasse en porcelaine de haute qualité.  
  
Il était sur une plaine dévastée. Le zénith illuminait le ciel et la terre séchée. En face de lui se trouvait une montagne de cadavres sanglants. La terre épongeait le sang. Il vit quatre personnes, possédant chacun trois paires d'ailes d'anges.  
Le premier être vivant était Albert, assit sur les cadavres. Son bras droit était sur son genou droit et son autre jambe était allongée. Il était à quelques centimètres du sol. Il avait des ailes d'anges blanches avec quelques touches d'émeraude. Dans sa main droite, gantée, se trouvait la Vraie Rune du Feu.  
Le deuxième être vivant était un homme grand, vêtu de noir et portant un chapeau noir, masquant en partie son visage. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, nattés et les iris de ses yeux étaient de différentes couleurs. L'un était pourpre, l'autre était écarlate. De longues mèches blondes couvraient partiellement son visage. Deux épées couvertes de sang étaient à ses côtés, plantées dans des cadavres. Il était plus grand qu'Albert et était assit plus haut que ce dernier. Il avait des ailes d'anges blanches, avec quelques touches de rubis. Dans sa main droite, gantées de gants noirs, il tenait la Vraie Rune de la Foudre.  
Le troisième être vivant était Sera. Elle était debout, tenant dans sa main gauche son bâton de sorcellerie. Elle était à quelques mètres du sommet. Elle avait des ailes d'anges blanches, telle la pureté de la neige. Dans sa main droite se trouvait la Vraie Rune de l'Eau.  
Le quatrième être vivant était au sommet de la montagne de cadavres. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que le Masked Priest. Il avait la même coupe et le même teint de cheveux que le prêtre renégat. Ses yeux étaient émeraudes, exprimant une immense tristesse, un dégoût profond et une détermination sans précédent. Il avait trois paires d'ailes blanches avec quelques touches de diamant azuré. Il tenait dans sa main gauche la Vraie Rune de la Terre. De l'autre main, il détenait une autre Vraie Rune.  
Au même moment, les quatre personnes levèrent les quatre Vraies Runes élémentaires. Le dernier être vivant serra la Vraie Rune qui se trouvait dans sa main droite. Le vent soufflait comme si il exprimait sa souffrance. L'Evêque remarqua que la Vraie Rune enserrée était la Vraie Rune du Vent.  
La quatrième personne empoignait de plus en plus la Vraie Rune du Vent. Au même moment, il sourit sordidement et détruisit le cristal de la Rune.  
  
Le Maître de la Terre se réveilla en sursaut, quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son visage. Il se retourna et se tint le front, tout en se levant.  
  
Quel rêve étrange ! Pourquoi ai-je rêvé de ça ?  
  
Il était toujours à moitié endormi. Ses yeux se fermaient seuls et il était prêt à se recoucher. Soudainement, une explosion secoua la terre et le tira du sommeil. Etonné, Sasarai perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse sur l'ondine. La tasse en porcelaine tomba sur le sol, se brisant au contact de la pierre.  
Une demi-minute plus tard, la terre s'arrêta de trembler. Curieux, le Leader de l'Armée Régulière jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Au loin, il aperçut une épaisse forme de poussière. Etonné, le porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de chez lui en courant, tout en enfilant une fine veste lapis-lazulis.  
Le ciel était dégagé de tout anticyclone. Les étoiles brillaient intensément et la pleine lune illuminait assez bien Crystal Valley, malgré l'automne. L'Evêque courait vers la direction du nuage de poussière. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il percuta un individu au niveau de l'épaule. Il s'excusa :  
  
« Pardonnez-moi ! J'étais pressé et je ne faisais pas attention devant moi... C'est bon !Ne vous inquiètez pas pour... Luc ! » fit l'inconnu  
  
Le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre était étonné qu'une personne l'appelait ainsi. Il dévisagea ce dernier.  
C'était un adolescent aux cheveux noir de jais aux yeux bruns. Il portait une écharpe verte qui tenait ses cheveux. Il avait un haut chinois écarlate et un tee-shirt blanc dont les manches étaient partiellement déchirées. Il portait un bas jaune et ses chevilles étaient bandées. A ses pieds se trouvaient des chaussures chinoises noires. Ses mains étaient gantées.  
Cependant, l'expression de ses yeux prouvait qu'il était plus âgé. Ses yeux montraient qu'il avait durablement souffert dans le passé.  
Sasarai, toujours sous le choc, demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ainsi ? Et, qui êtes-vous ? Désolé... Je suis Teel McDohl, ex-leader de l'Armée de la Liberation de Toran et détenteur de la Rune Mangeuse d'Âme. Teel Mdohl, le fils de Teo McDohl ? C'est ça. Je me prénomme Sasarai, Evêque de Saint Harmonia et Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre. Je suis navré. Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre... Cette personne que vous avez parlé... Ne serait-ce pas le disciple de la "Sorcière" Leknaat ? Si... Je voudrai vous poser des questions sur lui, si ça ne vous dérange pas. D'accord... Mais, tutoyez-moi, signala Teel Si tu le fais aussi avec moi. » remarqua l'Evêque  
  
Quelques minutes après, les deux hommes étaient assis sur un banc d'un terrain de jeu. Le square était délimité par un grillage en fer qui commençait à se rouiller avec le temps.  
Les deux individus se regardaient, droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire sur leur lèvres. Puis, la personne aux cheveux bruns demanda :  
  
« Comment le connais-tu ? Je l'ai connu à la Guerre de la Liberation de Toran, lorsque j'ai servi l'Empire de la Lune Ecarlate. Plus tard, j'ai rejoint l'Armée de la Liberation. C'est lorsque je suis devenu le Commandant qu'il m'a assisté, sous l'ordre de son mentor. Il avait onze ans. Je l'ai revu lors de la Guerre de l'Unification de Dunan mais... Mais ? Il avait entièrement changé. Comment ça ? Les trois ans qui ont séparés la Guerre de la Liberation et la Guerre de l'Unification de Dunan l'ont changé. Lors de cette première guerre, il avait un sourire innocent et un regard qui était plus brillant. Lors de cette seconde guerre, il avait perdu ce sourire innocent et ce regard brillant. Il avait perdu la capacité de sourire et était devenu plus froid. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette défaite que l'apprenti de Leknaat m'avait infligé... Et tu lui nourris rancoeur ? Bien sûr ! Il me tient rancune pour une raison qui m'est inconnue !Et je lui tiens rancune pour m'avoir humilié comme jamais une personne me l'ait faite ! Et je suis sûr qu'il est plus libre que moi... Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, il n'est pas aussi... »  
  
L'ancien Commandant de l'Armée de la Liberation fut stoppé par un bruit venant du grillage. Les deux Porteurs de Vraie Rune tournèrent leur regard vers la direction du bruit soudain.  
Ils virent le dos d'un homme de petite taille, portant une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et des bottes brunes. Il était assis contre le grillage, ses courts cheveux bruns-vert étaient plaqués contre sa nuque. Plusieurs gouttes de sang perlaient le sol et dessinaient une trajectoire.  
Les deux porteur de Vraies Runes se levèrent et s'approchèrent de l'individu. L'Evêque demanda :  
  
« Qui est là ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as un problème ? »  
  
Lorsqu'ils étaient proche de cette personne, ils aperçurent un masque doré fort laid sur son visage. Le Maître de la Terre reconnut le Masked Priest et l'appela.  
Ce dernier bougea ses doigts, avant de se relever difficilement. Il avait son flanc gauche en sang et le côté droit de son cou entaillé.  
Les deux individus coururent vers le blessé. Celui-ci se tenait le flanc avec sa main droite et se maintenait en équilibre en aggripant le grillage avec l'autre main. Ses mains étaient toujours gantées.  
Sasarai fit, alors que Teel le maintenait par les épaules :  
  
« Masked Priest !! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?! Tu... Tu es sérieusement blessé ! Ce sont ces types qui se sont vengés ? Nanami m'en avait parlé mais... »  
  
Le prêtre renégat ne disait aucune parole. Il s'était forcé de faire un pas, voulant se dégager de la poigne du détenteur de la Rune Mangeuse d'Âme.  
  
« Ne force pas ! signala l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais Je vais bien ! J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! hurla le meurtri Tu saignes beaucoup trop, continua McDohl Ce... n'est rien... Comment, ce n'est rien ?! cria le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre Idiot, on ne peut pas te laisser ! Ne sois pas timide ! C'est bon ! Ce n'est rien ! Ne m'approche pas ! » hurla le Masked Priest avec rage  
  
Ce haussement de voix étonna les deux personnes.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Masked Priest ? Tu es sérieux ? Oui. ... Tu as un problème ? questionna Teel ... Oui... j'ai un problème ! Alors... ne m'approchez plus ! Masked Priest ! » tonitrua le Maître de la Terre  
  
Sous l'étonnement, le prêtre masqué se dégagea de la poigne de l'ancien commandant de l'Armée de la Libération. Les deux personnes le regardaient avec stupéfaction, alors que le sang coulait de plus en plus du flanc du meurtri.  
  
« Il est compliqué, ce gars, ajouta l'Evêque Il a peut-être ses raisons... »  
  
(fin de l'anecdote)  
  
La nuit était tombée et le ciel était couvert par des formes obscures. Quelques bruits lourds brisaient le silence.  
Sasarai marchait sans aucun bruit vers le bureau de l'évêque défunt. Lorsqu'il se trouvât en face de la porte en chène massif, il inséra une des clefs dans la serrure et tourna le trousseau.  
A peine qu'il avait ouvert la pièce que le froid du dernier hiver se fit sentir. Cet air glaçaire faisait frissoner le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre. Il se frottait les mains pour tenter de se rechauffer, tout en avançant dans la pièce. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé lors des derniers mois.  
L'Evêque alluma une chandelle et s'assit à la place du Masked Bishop. Puis, il ouvrit un tiroir et prit un document. Au même moment, un petit papier tomba au sol.  
  
" Je suis surpris de voir que tu es venu d'aussi loin, mon frère ainé. Je pensais que tu étais un évêque retenu au temple. "  
  
(plus tard)  
  
Plusieurs heures étaient passées et il feuilletait toujours le même document. Soudainement, il se leva de sa chaise, avec un regard surpris sur son visage. Il haletait de sidération et se retenait de couler ses larmes.  
  
« Ah ! Bien que les mots étaient mal choisi, bien que cela aurait été une immense perte pour Harmonia... il a accepté de leur revendication. Simplement pour apaiser les tensions entre Dunan et nous. C'est... »  
  
Un génie  
  
« Non ! Bien qu'il était contre nous, bien qu'il s'est rebellé contre le destin, bien qu'il s'est fait haïr... c'était un génie. Non seulement du combat, mais aussi de... »  
  
(anecdote)  
  
C'était le dernier combat entre les Porteurs de la Flamme et le Masked Bishop. Ce dernier n'avait plus son masque. A la place, il avait le même visage que Sasarai, mais son regard était plus mature, inataché dans ce monde et portant un lourd fardeau.  
En face de lui se trouvait un jeune adolescent Karaya, aux teints sombres et aux iris turquoises. Il avait les cheveux blonds, mais la pointe de ses mèches était noire de jais. Il portait un haut rouge et un bas noir. A ses pieds se trouvaient des sandales au couleur des épis de blé. Sa main droite détenait la Vraie Rune du Feu.  
L'évêque renégat expliqua à l'adolescent :  
  
« Je détruirai la Vraie Rune du Vent et moi-même. Comme le Héros du Feu l'a dit, je peux changer notre destin ! Depuis que les Vraie Runes causent cette lutte éternelle, peut-être je peux changer notre destin en détruisant cette rune. Ce n'est pas l'avenir que tu mérites. Non ! Avant que j'obtienne le pouvoir, j'étais d'aucune aide. Maintenant, je suis différent. J'ai la connaissance ! Avec la connaissance ultime du Clan Cyndar, je peux changer le destin du monde. Je délivrerai les humains des chaînes ! »  
  
L'adolescent resta silencieux, alors que l'homme présentait sa main droite. Le Maître de la Terre remarqua que ce dernier possédait la Vraie Rune du Vent.  
  
« Maintenant, si tu me comprends, remets ta rune sur le piédestal. J'utiliserai le pouvoir des humains pour changer le futur ! Ce que tu parles n'a aucun sens, coupa l'adolescent ? Tu mens ! Tout ce que tu as dit, ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Même si ce n'est pas des mensonges, pourquoi devrai-je te croire ? Tu as amené beaucoup de bonnes personnes à la mort : Lulu, Jimba, Karayans, le Clan des Canards, le Clan des Lézards, les Têtes de Fer de Zexen, et les Harmonians. Ils sont tous morts à cause de toi !Ils avaient la volonté de vivre, mais tu les as tués. Je ne peux pas te pardonner ! Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à nous battre !Nous sommes tout les deux trop têtus. » fit le détenteur de la Vraie Rune du Vent tout en se préparant à se battre  
  
sotto mezameru  
Me réveillant silencieusement hakanai omoi zutto  
J'ai toujours, toujours désiré donna toki demo negau yo Que ces pensées de courtes durées anata ni todoku you ni to... Te trouveraient...  
  
"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute Incapable de bouger pour creuser ''un peu plus'' la  
  
[distance itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no Le chemin que je vois devant moi est toujours bloqué aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni Chaque fois que les jours où je veux te voir, je ne  
  
[pouvais pas t'amonceler tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo Mon battement de coeur qui est fort bat jusqu'à  
  
[l'explosement  
  
moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara Si il y avait une telle chose que l'''éternité'' toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai Je veux croire, même si je dois prendre le long chemin "bukiyou dakara KIZU tsuku koto mo aru" to Bien que je sais que je serai blessé parce que je suis  
  
[maladroit wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai Je ne m'arrêterai pas ;- Je ne céderai pas à quiconque  
  
anata no koto wo omou Je pense à toi sore dake de namida ga Et cette solitude est suffisante ima afuredashite kuru yo Pour que les larmes commencent à couler maintenant hakanai omoi zutto  
J'ai toujours, toujours désiré donna toki demo negau yo Que ces pensées de courtes durées anata ni todoku you ni to... Te trouveraient...  
  
tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi Je sais que trop bien de se prétendre d'être fort dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo Mais depuis, mes doutes ont disparu.  
  
misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte Il y a définitivement des choses que je veux te montrer kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru Et tellement de mots que je veux entendre egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute Je veux voir tous tes côtés, quand tu ris et quand tu  
  
[pleures matte-iru watashi wa yamete Donc, j'arrêterai d'attendre "CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo Et saisir ma "chance."  
  
anata no koto wo omou Je pense à toi sore dake de kokoro ga Et cette solitude est suffisante tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo Pour que mon coeur devienne plus fort hakanai omoi zutto  
J'ai toujours, toujours désiré donna toki demo negau yo Que ces pensées de courtes durées anata ni todoku you ni to... Te trouveraient...  
  
anata no koto wo omou Je pense à toi sore dake de namida ga Et cette solitide est suffisante ima afuredashite kuru yo Pour que les larmes commencent à couler maintenant tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa Ma voix distante ne peut pas te trouver maintenant,  
  
[mais un jour kanarazu todoku you ni Elle y parviendra...  
  
(plus tard)  
  
L'adolescent était crucifié sur une colonne du temple. Ses deux bras étaient en hauteur, transpercés. Un couteau possédant une épaisse lame perçait sa main gauche. Quelques couteaux maintenaient le bras droit en suspension, au dessus de la tête. Son visage brun commençait à être couvert de sang. Du liquide rouge coulait de la bouche et s'étalait jusqu'au cou.  
L'évêque rebelle était à quelques millimètre de lui, ses mains contre les siennes. Son visage était contre le cou du Karayan, près du filet de sang. Avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, il commençait à lècher le liquide rouge vital tout en s'exclamant :  
  
« Hugo, tu avais dit que de nombreuses personnes étaient mortes par ma faute. C'est vrai. Mais sache que... »  
  
Il leva sa tête vers l'oreille droite du dénommé Hugo.  
  
(fin de l'anecdote)  
  
Sasarai s'était baissé pour ramasser le papier sur le sol. Il aperçut une photo en noir et blanc. Il était avec le Masked Bishop, qui avait toujours son masque, et Sera. Les deux personnes souriaient paisiblement. Et, derrière le masque doré, il sentait que le détenteur de la Vraie Rune du Vent adressait un faible sourire.  
  
"Je te déteste plus que tout dans ce monde. Mais, en même temps, tu es le seul en qui j'éprouve de la compassion."  
  
A cette parole, le dirigeant de l'Armée Régulière se tint la tête avec ses deux mains. Il parlait au point de hurler de désespoir :  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas vrai... Teel McDohl, Riou Gengaku, Jowy Atreides, Nanami et Leknaat... Ceux qui ont participé aux deux guerres avaient tout compris en ce qui le concernait. C'était pour ça qu'ils ne pouvaient quasiment pas se battre contre lui. Apple, Futch, Viki, Tuta, Jeane... Ils avaient tous compris et ils ont du se battre contre leurs sentiments... »  
  
"Nous sommes des duplications de Hikusaak lui-même, qui est aussi un Porteur de Vraie Rune."  
  
Des larmes commençaient à se former dans les yeux de l'Evêque. Il murmurait de dégoût avant de hurler.  
  
« Alors que moi... moi qui suis son frère... Je n'avais pas compris ses intentions !!!!!!!! Non, je n'ai même pas essayé de le comprendre !!!! Je n'ai même pas fait le moindre effort pour essayer de le comprendre !!! »  
  
"Oui, c'est... nous. nos bras, nos jambes, nos yeux... tout est dissout dans ce liquide blanc laiteux. Ce sont les ingrédients pour un corps humain. Et..."  
  
Outré et répugné, il frappa sur le bureau avec ses deux poings. La table trembla et un pot d'encre tomba sur le sol, se brisant au contact de la pierre. Le Porteur de la Vraie Rune de la Terre pleurait, alors que l'encre s'étalait sur la pierre froide.  
  
« Je ne suis qu'un imbécile !Qu'un crétin sans pareil !C'est moi qui aurait du mourir à sa place !!! »  
  
"Veux tu dire que tu as la force de vivre, malgré cette connaissance ? "  
  
Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur la photo et sur le sol glaciaire.  
  
« J'aurai du l'arrêter, mais pas le tuer !!!... Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu l'arrêter à temps !!!... »  
  
"Je suis un démon, préparé à sacrifier autant de vie qu'il pourra prendre."  
  
Le Maître de la Terre secoua la tête pour enlever les larmes. Il lèva la tête vers le ciel tout en posant sa main droite sur sa poitrine. Il dirigea l'autre bras devant lui.  
  
« Dieu ! Si tu existes vraiment, ramène-moi quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois ! Il n'avait pas le droit de partir ainsi ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'en prie !!!!!!!! Je t'en prie !!!!!!! »  
  
Un long silence s'installa dans la salle. Le vent soufflait fort et quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient sur Crystal Valley. Pleurant, l'Evêque baissa les bras et laissa tomber la photographie sur le sol. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, brisant pendant quelques secondes le silence de douleur. Et la pluie tomba avec violence et amertume.  
Puis, Sasarai adressa sa tête en l'air et hurla de desespoir tout en pleurant à flots. Au même moment, l'encre noire commençait à masquer sa représentation sur le papier.  
  
"En supposant que Dieu existe, il est incompétent. Et si il existe, il ne sauve personne. Toi seul peut te sauver."  
  
Itsu kara ka boku wa  
Depuis que j'ai Tatakau koto shika shirazu ni ita Vécu en ne connaissant rien d'autre que me battre Kizutsuite, kizutsukete, soshite yume wo mita Je me suis blessé, j'ai blessé des personnes et j'ai vu le  
  
[rêve Kitto...wasurenai darou...  
Certainement... Je n'oublierai pas...  
  
Jealously & Lonely Kimi no yume ni akogarete 'ta Jalousie et Solitude, je désire ardamment ton rêve Mou ii darou  
Peut-être que c'est assez Ima wa ore ni wakete hoshii sono mune no itami Je veux que tu partages avec moi la douleur de ton  
  
[coeur  
  
Fin de la partie 1 de Yume  
  
E-Mail : Mikltovyahoo.fr  
ou Alberickdemegrezyahoo.fr  
  
PS : La chanson de fin est une partie de ''Eien no Rekuiemu'' (Requiem Eternel), une chanson de YuYuHakusho. L'autre chanson dans l'histoire est le premier générique de fin de Inu-Yasha : ''My Will'' (mon désir) Dans ce générique, j'ai simplement enlevé le ''shinjite la la la la la la... (croire la la la la la la)'' .  
J'avoue que la blague avec le Nutella était pourrie. Le Nutella, c'est bon, mais c'est chimique (plus chimique, vous mourrez !!!). Mais cette farce était prévue de rendre cette fic moins dramatique. Et le coup du dessin vient de mon expérience personnelle.  
Aussi, je vous préviens, ça fait plus de quatre ans que je n'ai plus mis les pieds dans une église. Et je me rappelle brièvement comme se passe une messe et je ne supporterai pas d'y retourner. Je ne crois en aucune religion, mais j'accepte la religion des autres. 


End file.
